


The Day Together:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sonny/Isabella Love Series [2]
Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Ass Slapping, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Breasts, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffed, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lunch, Morning After, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Isabella ended up staying over, & she & Sonny got together, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Together:

*Summary: Isabella ended up staying over, & she & Sonny got together, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Isabella was the first one to awake, & she got scared for a second, cause she did not know where she was, but then she remembered with a smile about what happened, after her & her lover, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett did after they walked on his beach, & had their talk. Then, They got back together again as a couple. She never felt this happy in such a long time, & she will not screw this up, cause this is her second chance at love, & a new life, & future for herself, As soon as Sonny asked her to move in with her.

 

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

 

 

_They were making some small talk to avoid what was in front of them, & it was getting even hotter in the room, along the evening heat. Sonny snuck a glance at her, & she smiled, as a response to him, & she smiled at him with a predatory look in her eyes._

 

 

 

_"God, I missed you so much, Sonny, Make love to me, Now", she pleaded, as she ripped his shirt open, "Anything for you, Darlin'", he gets out of the now ruined shirt, & the rest of his clothes. He practically got her out of her clothes, by ripping them, & they went at like some horny rabbits. They were going at each other, til the other surrendered. Sonny was slowly thrusting into her, Isabella said exclaiming with a growl, "Sonny, Stop the teasing, Fuck me already, I am not a god damn china doll !", with a growl, Sonny turned in to a sexual predator._

_Sonny continued to thrust into her harder, & slapping her ass at the same time, The Beautiful Vixen in front of him moaned out her pleasure, & he said seductively, with a smile, "Like that, Don't you, **Slut** ?", Isabella panted out, "Yes, Big Daddy, Spank me, I have been a bad girl", He kept on doing it, til she flipped them over,  & they were kissing, teasing, & biting each other, reaching every bit of skin, til they were spent, & then they enjoyed their biss, & they fucked once more, then they moved their tired bodies to the bedroom._

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

 

She was brought back from her thoughts, by the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, "Good Morning, Lover", she said as kissed him, He was waking up, & looked at her sleepily, "Good Morning, Darlin', That was some hell of a night", she smiled, as she took pride of her sexual performance. "It sure was, I am glad that we sorted everything", she said, as she laid back, & relaxed. "Me too, So, Stay here, Relax, I am getting a surprise for you all set up", she nodded, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

 

 

 

Sonny was cooking breakfast for his lover, he made sure that everything was fresh, He was excited that he was not alone anymore, & he would do anything to keep that happiness going, & he was so sure that it could wotk this time, & he won't ever doubt, not even hesitate about it. **"I am such a sap for love, I don't even care if anyone thinks I am a sissy"** , he thought to himself, as he finished his masterpiece. He got everything together, & cleaned up. Then, He went back to his lady love in a hurry, cause he doesn't want to spend one minute away from her.

 

 

 

She ate the breakfast with gusto, & she did not realize how hungry she was, til she was presented with the plate of food, Sonny just watched her with a smile, & then she set her tray to the side, & they screwed around again, Sonny was feeling very horny, & filled with lust, he has no idea how long he will last, but he didn't care, & would let Isabella control everything, that happens in the bedroom. They had round three in the shower, where they took their time.

 

 

 

Isabella has no idea that her large nipples & breasts could be so sensitive, & she relished in the fact that Sonny licks & teases them, & then plays with them, bringing her pleasure. She returned the favor with his sensitive penis, she took his large cock & made a meal out of it. She made sure that the mushroom shaped head was getting plenty of attention, & wet from her warm mouth. Then, they both orgasmed hard, & it took them a couple of minutes from coming down from their sexual high. They washed each other, & dried each other off, then changed, & were ready to start the day.

 

Late that afternoon, they had a great day at the beach, where Isabella stripped of his swimsuit, she committed the act of voyeurism, & they skinny dipped, when no one else was around, & they fucked on the beach, where she brandished him with a cock ring, & said, "You may come til tonight", & she gave it a little tickle, & a teasing lick, Sonny moaned out in response to her administrations. Isabella brought out the picnic lunch that she made, & Sonny **_was very_** hungry from the activity that he just pulled off. They fucked once more,  & enjoyed the water, & then went inside to shower again, & change.

 

 

 

Sonny made a wonderful dinner, & they were enjoying eating out on the deck, & watching the sunset, It was lovely, but Sonny thinks Isabella is lovelier than any sunset that he has ever seen. He told her so, "You look so sexy like this, so relaxed, Love, I am glad to witness this in the making", Isabella took him by the shirt collar, cleanup forgotten, she blew out the candles on the table, & they hurried inside for some intense fucking.

 

 

 

They hit the couch, & they got the other out of their clothing, Isabella turned on the cockring, & she smiled evilly at him, as Sonny made the perfect **_"O"_** with his mouth,  & he said chuckling, "You, Bitch", she turned him around, & worked up & over into a frenzy, by rimming him, which he howled, as a response to. Then, she tore it off, rolling the testicles in one hand, & stroking his dick with the other, "Cum for me now, Sonny !", she exclaimed in a commanding tone. Sonny yelled out his release, & was panting, & flushed, as she was. They held each other & snuggled & cuddled for awhile, Sonny turned on the t.v., & they watched a movie for awhile.

 

 

 

Their cuddles turned into sleepy ones, & they both sighed with content, as they were settled on the couch, Isabella thought to herself, "I am a very lucky woman, I am glad that I am here & back", as she watched her handsome lover drift off to sleep, she kissed his cheek, & said, "I love you, Sonny", he smiled, & said, "I love you too, Isabella", as he held her close to him. She joined him in a peaceful slumber, as they dreamed of their big, beautiful, & safe future, & wonder what it will bring for them, as they progress in this relationship.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 

 

 

 


End file.
